wild sakura
by swtlilbabigrl
Summary: sakura and syaoran have not met. so what happens when the gang member meets pretty lil innocent sakura...(i suk at summeries) please r&r...
1. description

Hi this is my first fic, so please tell me what you like or don't like about it ok? I want to have your honest opinion about my story. Personally please don't yell at me if it's bad, but if you think it sucks that much. then.go ahead, I won't mind very much. I would really enjoy it if you emailed me at crystal_kitty2003@yahoo.com. Thanks a lot for all your time.now let's go on. Umm.this chapter is just the descriptions ok? Wait for the second chapter to come up and then that's when the story really starts ok?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors or Cardcaptor Sakura. Clamp owns both.  
  
  
  
Descriptions of gang members:  
  
Syaoran: male  
  
Age: 22  
  
Color of wolf tattoo- Black  
  
Eriol: male  
  
Age: 22  
  
Color of wolf tattoo- Blue  
  
-engaged to Tomoyo  
  
Yamakazi: male  
  
Age: 21  
  
Color of wolf tattoo- Silver  
  
-loves to lie  
  
Meiling: female  
  
Age: 20  
  
Color of wolf tattoo- Red  
  
-old friends with Sakura before moving to Hong Kong to become a part of the 'wolf' gang.  
  
-never had the chance to see Sakura again  
  
Tomoyo: female  
  
Age: 20  
  
Color of wolf tattoo- Blue  
  
-also an old friend of Sakura, before becoming a 'wolf'  
  
-used to make designs and clothes for Sakura  
  
-told Sakura she would try to get in touch, but never had the chance  
  
  
  
Descriptions of non-gang members:  
  
Sakura: female  
  
Age: 19  
  
-high school student (top student)  
  
-very popular, most wanted girl (guys wanted her to be their girlfriend)  
  
Chiharu: female  
  
Age: 20  
  
-high school student  
  
-popular, almost as wanted as Sakura  
  
Ryo: male  
  
Age: 21  
  
-high school student  
  
-friends with Sakura and Chiharu, moved to Japan a year ago.  
  
-most wanted guy girls want to date.  
  
-hands out with Sakura and Chiharu a lot.  
  
Akita: female  
  
Age: 21  
  
-high school student  
  
-out to get Sakura, popular, but not as popular as Sakura  
  
-in a group that thinks they are better then everyone else  
  
-huge wannabe  
  
-wanted Syaoran, but... (I think you know)  
  
Chris: male  
  
Age: 22  
  
-high school student  
  
-wants Sakura and will do anything to get her  
  
-popular, part of Akita's group  
  
  
  
P.S. I'm very sorry if I spelled anything wrong.please inform me if I spelled any of the names wrong.thank you. 


	2. new notice

Hehe. I'm really sorry if I couldn't update for so long. I had.some things to do. My school has something against us, I swear to god. Right after the 'BIG TEST' we had another test and after that they make us copy SOOO much notes, you'd think they love to torture us. And after that I had my science fair project to do. I still haven't finished it, but since you people are SOOO impatient, here's your next chapter.  
My other reason is that I have a huge writer's block, it would be really helpful if you gave me some helpful ideas you think I should put in the story. I'm beginning to cure my writer's block, but I'll try faster. I'm already starting the next chapter, but I'm more into my other story with Inu-yasha right now. Gomen ne!!!!!!!  
Thanks for reviewing, I just might be able to get the next chapter up by next week, if my schedule doesn't cram up. I'm really sorry!!!!!! I wish I could get it up faster. T_T but it's been so busy. 


	3. Old friends, new friendship!

Hi again! I know I said the first chapter was a description, so now I am updating again. This is probably going to take a long time to write or maybe not, but you never know that. I'll tell you how long it took in the end.  
  
  
  
You know, I will update as soon as I can, but my house is being redecorated and my computer's down!! I'm at the library every day so I can write your next chapter, but they only give you a half hour every time you go on, which totally sucks!!!! I know you want a chapter really soon, but I can't do so many things at once!!! My house should be done in about 2 months, so I'll be posting a lot after that if I can.  
  
  
  
I have 3 reports due in a week and a half!!!!!!! So totally sucks for me, but I will still have some time to write a little bit every day, so I'll try to post up a story every week, the longest will probably be a month.  
  
  
  
Now on with the story. Remember to review. Please email me if you can!!! Remember, my email is Crystal_kitty2003@yahoo.com.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ccs or cc.  
  
  
  
O I'm sorry, I forgot to explain to you what the tattoo's mean, oops clumsy me. Ok here we go.  
  
Meaning of the tattoos:  
  
Black: dangerous leader and someone of importance  
  
Blue: dangerous and also someone of importance  
  
Red: dangerous and also of importance but not as high status as black or blue  
  
Sliver: a regular member, not of too much importance but still important nonetheless.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter one  
  
By: Crystal_kitty2003  
  
This is my fight, not yours!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura Kinomoto is a girl whose life changed drastically over a certain amount of time. From becoming her step-mother's one reason in getting richer to a partying gang member with her friends and her one love.. It all started one day when a certain amber-eyed person and her old friends came back into her life. This is her story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
*Friday morning*  
  
  
  
Sakura woke up to the sound of her alarm clock.'6:30 am' thought Sakura, and she got up. She had long ago grown out of the habit of waking up late.  
  
'Today's probably another day of endless deceit' thought Sakura, and she got ready for school, not really knowing how wrong she really was.  
  
  
  
*School*  
  
  
  
"Hey Chiharu, Ryu what's up?" said Sakura, walking over to them. "Everyone's talking about something"  
  
"Hey Sakura, you mean you haven't heard?" said Chiharu, while walking with Sakura and Ryu to their classroom. "I heard we're getting exchange students from Hong Kong! I think it was 2 girls and 2 guys."  
  
"No, I think it was 2 girls and 3 guys." Said Ryu, "I heard that the girls are really hot and they can fight. I also heard that they're all in gangs." While walking into their classroom.  
  
"Wow. Do you know what gang they're in?" Sakura asked curious. 'I wonder if it's the "Wolfs", that's the gang Tomoyo and Meiling went to join seven years ago. I wonder if they even remember me anymore'  
  
"Why are you so curious all of the sudden?" asked Ryu "but yeah, I know what gang they're in, I think it was something like the "Wolfs" or something."  
  
"T-The "Wolfs"?" Sakura stuttered in utter shock. 'The same one, I wonder if it really is them."  
  
"Hey, Sakura you ok?" asked Chiharu with a worried expression "You look a little pale."  
  
"Yea, I'm fine Chiharu." Said Sakura smiling, but then went serious and said, "Hey, Chiharu, Do you remember Tomoyo and Meiling?"  
  
"Yeah, They had to leave urgently around about 6 years ago I think." Said Chiharu confused. "What about them?"  
  
"7 years ago to be exact, but that's beside the point. Do you want to know why they had to leave so urgently?" Sakura said almost hesitant.  
  
"What do you mean Sakura? Who are Tomoyo and Meiling?" Ryu asked confused. "And what exactly does this have anything to do with the new exchange students and gang members?"  
  
"Well Ryu.The point is that Tomoyo and Meiling are." Sakura started to say, but was rudely interrupted by the bell. "I'll explain to you after school." Sakura said quickly.  
  
  
  
*Then the Teacher walks into the classroom.*  
  
  
  
"Hello class. Today we have quite a few exchange students from Hong Kong. Please welcome them into our class. Their names are Syaoran Li, Meiling Li, Tomoyo (A/N: I am very sorry but I do not know how to spell her last name, sorry), Eriol Hiirigizawa and Yamikazi Takashi."  
  
"Meiling and Tomoyo!!!" gasped Sakura, then quickly asked the teacher, "Teacher, Are you positive that Meiling and Tomoyo are in that group????"  
  
"Yes Ms. Kinomoto, Ms. Meiling and Ms. Tomoyo are in that group and here they come now."  
  
  
  
*5 people enter the room*  
  
  
  
"Meiling, Tomoyo." said Sakura, eyes wide and standing up out of her seat.  
  
"Who are you and how do you know us?" said Meiling, suspicious.  
  
"You don't remember.I'm Sakura" Sakura said softly.  
  
"Sakura?!" Tomoyo gasped and then said "oh Sakura, I am so sorry I couldn't call or get in touch, but it's been so hard and I've been so busy." getting carried away.  
  
*Sweatdrop*  
  
"Sakura!!!" Meiling said, (A/N: well she sounded like she screamed, but anyway.) eye's wide "Sakura is that really you?" giving her a hug "My, my Sakura, you're not the little girl we used to know anymore are you?" smirking when she said that.  
  
"I.I.I." Sakura stuttered, going red.  
  
"Ahem. Can you please continue this after school?" the teacher said "Since Ms. Kinomoto seems to know you so well, she will be the one who will show you around the school campus"  
  
"Yes teacher." Sakura said, sitting back down into her seat.  
  
"Yo teacher, where do we sit?" Meiling said "I'm getting tired of standing and being stared at" snickers could be heard from the rest of the gang. (A/N: not including Sakura.)  
  
"oh, well let's see where to put all of you. Syaoran will you please sit behind Sakura. Meiling will you please sit next to Syaoran. Tomoyo, please sit next to Sakura. Eriol, please sit behind Chiharu. Yamikazi, please sit next to Chiharu.  
  
  
  
*After School*  
  
  
  
"Hey Meiling, do you have to go anywhere today or are you busy?" Sakura asked, "I have cheerleading practice. If it's no trouble, can you come watch my practice and come over so we can chat for a little while and catch up on all we missed?"  
  
"Hold on Sakura, let me check." Meiling said, and turned and shouted to Syaoran "Yo Syaoran, we got anything to do for the rest of the day?"  
  
"no why?" Syaoran shouted back.  
  
"I wanna go to my friends cheer practice, then catch up with her" Meiling said when Syaoran walked over to them.  
  
"You know you can't stay long though ok?" Syaoran said, "We got business to deal with tomorrow"  
  
"Got it Syaoran, but I'll be back. I owe it to Sakura this much. I haven't seen her for seven years." Meiling said, almost forgetting Sakura was there. "oh yeah Sakura, this is my cousin Syaoran. I don't think you have properly met yet."  
  
"oh, hi Syaoran. My name is Sakura. I am very happy to meet you." Sakura said, giving him a smile. Then turned to Meiling again.  
  
"Hey Meiling, where's Tomoyo? I want to talk to her before I go to practice and I also want her to come watch." Sakura said.  
  
"No, you go ahead. I'll go get her. Don't want you to be late now do you?" Meiling said smirking.  
  
"ok, I'll see you there then. Bye." Sakura said, running to the field to meet her friends.  
  
"Syaoran, you'd better come. I want you to be there to watch as well. Sakura is very good. Well she probably got a lot better after all these years." Meiling said, thinking.  
  
"But." Syaoran started to say.  
  
"Come on let's go get Tomoyo." Meiling interrupted. "She's gonna want to tape this." Smirking.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey, ok that's all for this week. My hand is now numb from typing. I'll try to keep you guy's posted.  
  
This is all I ask.r&r!!! or if you could email me at Crystal_kitty2003@yahoo.com  
  
Thank you very much!!! 


	4. discontinuation

Hey! I'm sorry, but I think I'm going to discontinue this story. Sorry, but I can't think of anything. 


	5. Painful Memories

OK, OK!!! I'm sorry! I'll continue if you like this story so much. I want to thank you for reviewing anywayz. I know you update even though you have school too, but I just seem to have a lot of trouble in my classes… 

My mom WAS going to ground me because I was online so much, and she thought that it was the reason I'm not doing so well. I got her to rethink that, but now I have less time online then regularly.

^_^ I won't discontinue this story because now that I know I have such grateful reviewers and authors reading my story. You just inspired me to write this chapter!!! T_T

Since you are so anxious, I think I'll put my chapter up now. 

Thanks to my reviewers:

AznPnayCCSLuver7

DL@:~ 

usagi ying fa 

vi3tzpr3ciouss

sly_little_vixen2003 

Andrefla

Angel Blossom 

Jazzy

cherychery 

SSCherry Blossom II

Black kat 

Kan-chan

S&SLoveEternal 

embattledcurve

Cindy 

RuByMoOn

lilum-star 

Animefreak242 

Chibi Tenshi 

DANIELLE NGO A.K.A. BE DAN 

ying 

MElly L

Big Poppaw/ the Big Moppa 

Cindy Soto 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, besides part of the plot.

Preview of last Chapter:

"Hey Meiling, do you have to go anywhere today or are you busy?" Sakura asked, "I have cheerleading practice. If it's no trouble, can you come watch my practice and come over so we can chat for a little while and catch up on all we missed?"

  
"Hold on Sakura, let me check." Meiling said, and turned and shouted to Syaoran "Yo Syaoran, we got anything to do for the rest of the day?"

  
"No, why?" Syaoran shouted back.

  
"I wanna go to my friends cheer practice, then catch up with her" Meiling said when Syaoran walked over to them.

  
"You know you can't stay long though OK?" Syaoran said, "We got business to deal with tomorrow"

"Got it Syaoran, but I'll be back. I owe it to Sakura this much. I haven't seen her for seven years." Meiling said, almost forgetting Sakura was there. "oh yeah Sakura, this is my cousin Syaoran. I don't think you have properly met yet."

  
"Oh! Hi Syaoran. My name is Sakura. I am very happy to meet you." Sakura said, giving him a smile. Then turned to Meiling again.

  
"Hey Meiling, where's Tomoyo? I want to talk to her before I go to practice and I also want her to come watch." Sakura said.

  
"No, you go ahead. I'll go get her. Don't want you to be late now do you?" Meiling said smirking.

  
"OK, I'll see you there then. Bye." Sakura said, running to the field to meet her friends.

  
"Syaoran, you'd better come. I want you to be there to watch as well. Sakura is very good. Well she probably got a lot better after all these years." Meiling said, thinking.

  
"But." Syaoran started to say.

  
"Come on let's go get Tomoyo." Meiling interrupted. "She's gonna want to tape this." Smirking.

Now on with the story: 

Chapter 2- Painful Memories

After Meiling left to get Tomoyo, Syaoran cursed himself for getting into this mess. 'Maybe some good will come out of this' was all Syaoran got to think before Meiling came back with the entire group. (A/N: Hehe damn fast isn't she?)

"OK let's go!" Meiling said dragging them to the field, while everyone else besides Tomoyo sweatdropped.

After getting front row seat because of Sakura, Sakura started to practice.

The music started and so did Sakura and the rest of the cheerleaders. Sakura did backflips, handstands, splits, and a lot of complicated moves. (A/N: I can't think of anything else…I'm not a cheerleader. T_T I wish I was like Sakura.) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 30 minutes later *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A gunshot was heard throughout the stadium, and all the people there went into panic. The only people who didn't were the wolves, Sakura, Chiharu, and Ryu. 

"I want everyone on their guards!" Syaoran yelled. 

'This is exactly why we left' was Tomoyo and Meiling's thoughts, remembering why they left all those years ago.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Flashback *~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Meiling! Tomoyo! Wait for me!!!" Sakura yelled trying to catch up to her friends. "No fair, why'd you leave me behind???" Sakura said, pouting.

"We're so sorry Sakura" Meiling said, laughing. "But it was fun to see you try to catch us, in that dress too!!!"

"muhn" Sakura said sticking out her tong at them, still a little mad at them for ditching her. It was her birthday after all. Then Tomoyo's cell phone rang, and when Tomoyo picked it up, she lost her smile.

"What's wrong Tomoyo?" said a worried Sakura, but she didn't know Meiling already knew what was happening. She was told yesterday and she was NOT happy with the news. 

"Come on Meiling, we got to go home." Tomoyo said, making Sakura very confused.

"But…you guys…" Sakura said, still very confused.

"Sorry Sakura, but we have to go somewhere." Meiling said, putting on a fake smile, she told Sakura "We'll be back later for your party, OK?

"Ok" Sakura said, thinking nothing was wrong, but she didn't know how wrong she was.

After Sakura went back to the party, Meiling said, We have to go don't we?"

"Yea. I'm sorry Sakura, that we couldn't be there for you" Tomoyo said, taking one last look at where Sakura went, knowing quite well she wouldn't be able to see her for a long time. And it was that stupid gang's fault that they wouldn't be able to see Sakura anymore. (A/N: I couldn't think of a gang name, sorry.)

'I hate them' was all Meiling could think of before they left Tomeada, before they left their best friend to cry her heart out, because they left her behind.

They had only left Sakura a note telling them why they left, hoping she wouldn't be mad at them. The last thing Sakura got from her old friends until now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End Flashback *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N:

Well how was that??? I think it was long enough. If you would please take the time to review, I'd appreciate it. 

Hopefully you will also give me some tips for what the next chapter should have in it, since now I'm out of ideas again.

^_^ Thanks!!!

Crystal_Kitty2003


End file.
